A White Day!
by hurleysuki
Summary: Snow. It was wet and that annoyingly white color. White! As if he didn't see enough white around the Castle That Never Was. But if Demyx found snow enjoyable....he could come to tolerate it at least.


A Very, Very (...and I mean VERY), White Day

Zemyx....what is it?: Only the best couple in the entire KHII universe (...closely followed by AkuRoku).

Warning: Yaoi, which means guy-guy action. Nothing to extreme though, just kisses, hugs.......sex *silence* kidding kidding!

Summary: Snow. It was wet and that annoyingly white color. White! As if he didn't see enough white around the Castle That Never Was. But if Demyx found snow enjoyable....he could come to tolerate it at least.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned KH because then half of the Organization would not have died....just had hot, kinky, man sex....*cough* I mean hang out with each other and goof off. But luckily, I don't or it would not have come out as great and sold millions.

- - -

Ugh...Snow.

Zexion glared at his window. Well more like what was _outside_ of his window. The whiteness and purity of it gave Zexion the chills. And not the good kind like when he saw Demyx coming out of the kitchen licking his ice cream (...no, he wasn't that lucky today). It was more like I-have-a-bad-feeling-about-this chills.

"ZEXION!" He hated being right sometimes. Ignoring Axel, he went back to his book. He hoped Axel would take his silence as an don't-bother-me-today-because-I'm-doing-something-important. But yet again, Zexion wasn't so lucky.

3.....2.....1.

BAM! His door was slammed open. Zexion was glad he was used to VIII's antics or else he would have jumped and dropped his book.

"Zexion-"

"VI."

"Huh?" Zexion sighed in annoyance. Closing his book, he turned and faced number VIII.

"VI. Don't call me Zexion as I gave you no such permission." He glared at Axel with his eye.

"Yeah because only Demyx has that right." Axel smirked. Zexion was able to keep a blush down.

"If you have nothing important to-"

"No, no wait. I was sent up here to see if you'd like to join us outside for a little snowball fight?"

"Who sent you?" Zexion wondered who was stupid enough to....

"Demyx. It was his idea. Something about building unity of some crap like that. Look are you or aren't you?" Axel was annoyed. He had no idea why he agreed to be the messanger boy but.....he did owe Demyx....quite _a lot_ actually.

Especially with Roxas.

"Tell IX that I have no intention of joining. I have important things to do," was Zexion's reply. He picked up his book and continued with his reading. A couple of minutes passed, making Zexion believe Axel had taken his answer and walked away.

"Look, either you come down by yourself, or I'll force you." His book was ripped from his hands and thrown onto the bed. Agitated, Zexion pulled rank

"Number VIII, as your superior please refrain from taking my personal items and remove yourself from my room," ordered Zexion. Axel inwardly cursed, as he devised a way to get Zexion outside without angering the Cloaked Schemer even more.

"Alright, I _apologize _for my insubordination. But would you please be so kind as to join us outside?" asked Axel.

"As I have said before, I have no intention of joining you outside and making a fool out of myself." Pikcing up his discarded book, he waved Axel away.

"Alright fine. A guy knows when to quit." Pausing at the door, Axel turned back to his superior. "But...Demyx will suuuurreee be upset." Zexion's fingers twitched, indicating to Axel he had heard. He smirked and cackled inwardly as he walked away. _Now for just a few more ingrediants._

- - -

[Outside]

Meanwhile, outside in the snow, both Demyx and Roxas were enjoying their time in the snow. Roxas had taken cover behind a tree, while Demyx had built his own fort.

"Ack, Demyx!" yelled Roxas. Demyx laughed from behind his defense. Rolling up a ball of snow, Roxas smirked. Just as he was about to throw it, Axel made his appearance.

"Hey...ow! Roxas!"

"Sorry Axel," responded said blond. He laughed as Axel was trying to get the snow out of his mouth. Before Axel could properly counter-attack, he was glomped.

"Axel!" Demyx strattled him. Not noticing (or caring) how sexual their position was, Demyx questioned his friend.

"So what did Zexy say? Is he coming outside?" asked Demyx, his eyes hopeful.

"First, get off me please." Demyx did. Standing up, Axel wiped himself of the snow.

"So...?"

"He said no. Sorry Demyx old buddy." He did feel a tiny bit guilty when Demyx's face fell. By this time, Roxas had joined them.

"Well, maybe it might be because it was Axel who went up. He most likely said something to piss Zexion off," comforted Roxas. He ignored the stare of disbelief from his lover.

"W-what? I did no such thing." Pausing, he grinned sheepishly. "Ok, so I might have taken his book and thrown it onto his bed. " Noticing the looks he was getting, Axel explained. "It was only to get his attention," he finished off. Roxas sighed.

"Maybe you should go Demyx. He does like you."

"No he doesn't. I'm sure he treats Vexen and Lexaeus the same way, and they've known him way longer," hastly replied Demyx. "Besides, he just tolerates me. I know I annoy him sometimes," he said, sadly.

"It's not true. If he just tolerated you, he wouldn't listen to your music would he? Or make sure you were properly prepared for missions? I think he cares more for you than you think. And he does consider you a friend (...and more)," comforted Roxas. He dislike seeing his friend down. Demyx was the one who got Axel and him together in the first place.

"Really?" Roxas smiled.

"Yeah. So go up there and ask him ok?"

"Ok, yea!" Demyx nodded and teleported to Zexion's door.

Back with Roxas and Axel, someone was getting an earful.

"I can't believe I went along with your idiotic plan," said Roxas.

"Aw, I'm touched." Axel ruffled his lover's hair. Said person glared.

"Hopefully it'll work."

"Ye have little faith. Trust me, Zexion isn't the only schemer," responded Axel. Clearing his throat, he grinned at Roxas. "And now that we're alone, it's time for my revenge!"

"Revenge for....oh crap." Roxas dove for cover, slightly missing a snowball. It was going to be a long day.

- - -

[Room of VI]

A knocking interrupted his reading. Zexion knew who it was though. Salt water, sand, and vanilla. _Demyx_.

"Come in IX." On the other side, Demyx cautiosly opened the door. Who knew if Zexion wasn't still angry over what Axel had done.

"Hi Zexion," greeted Demyx.

"Hello. What is it you would like Demyx?" Straight to the point huh? Shifting nervously and blushing (making him quite dilectable) under Zexion's inquisitive gaze made Demyx fidget even more.

"Well, I was wondering if you would join us ouside?" Zexion placed his book down.

"I already told Axel no. Why should you coming here asking me make a difference?" Zexion raised his brow, awaiting an answer.

"Because I won't throw your book?" finished off Demyx weakly.

"That is a valid point. Anything else?"

"Not really. But if I ask really nicely will you come? Please Zexy?" Demyx asked, tearing up a little. Zexion felt his resolve lower. _Damn! I need to keep my cool, just until he leaves._ Despite this, a blush adorned his face when Demyx came closer.

"IX..."

"Please Zexy. After this, I promise I won't bug you anymore and...I'll even stop going to the library, and..." Demyx would have continued ranting if Zexion had not covered his mouth. His gaze softening, and resolve more broken, Zexion gave in.

"You don't have to do that Demyx. I will join you outside. But, "he started when he noticed Demyx almost jump in delight. "I will only be out there no more than 30 minutes," he finished. Demyx hugged his friend. Even if he didn't have a heart, he knew what he felt was happiness. Stopping, Demyx looked at Zexion.

"Do you....not like the snow Zexion?" He tilted his head slightly and pouted. Zexion forced himself, with great difficulty, to not make out with Demyx then and now.

"No. It's wet and gets in everywhere. I dislike the color." Demyx laughed.

"Ok then. I promise not to throw snow at you. I don't want you to change your mind." He pecked Zexion's nose and smiled. Zexion froze.........and his resolve broke. Grabbing Demyx's face and tilting it up, Zexion kissed him. Since neither had any previous experience in kissing matter, Zexion ended up bumping his nose into Demyx's.

"Ow!" both yelped.

So much for the mood.

"Sorry Demyx," apologized Zexion rubbing the other's nose.

"It's ok. Maybe we can try again?" asked Demyx hopefully.

"Sure," replied the schemer. He grabbed the nocturne's face gently and slowly close in on his lips. This time, it came out perfectly (or as perfect as you can get between two people who have no experience whatsoever).

Snow. It was wet and that annoyingly white color. White! As if he didn't see enough white around the Castle That Never Was. _But if Demyx found snow enjoyable....he could come to tolerate it at least._ Zexion deepened the kiss, making Demyx moan in pleasure. _After our current activities are over of course_.

Hopefully the snow wouldn't melt by tomorrow.

- - -

"You know what Roxas?" whispered Axel. _I am good!_

"What?"

"I think I've just done good!"

"Yes you did. I think....I might reward you for it," Roxas purred.

_Oh Axel you lucky devil!_

- - -

Hi! I was wondering I there was anyone who would like to be my beta-reader. I have a few fanfictions I would like to post but not before someone reads them over critically. I am a grammer nazi myself so of course I need one.

Review please! Contructive Criticism is appreciated and Flames are ignored.


End file.
